Sweet Child of Mine
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: Julian kept his expression blank so he didn't give himself away. He didn't know who Sam McCall thought she was, but he knew exactly who his daughter was and it was most certainly not her. (Plot Twist)


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.

**Summary: **Julian kept his expression blank so he didn't give himself away. He didn't know who Sam McCall thought she was, but he knew exactly who his daughter was and it was most certainly not her.

**An idea that occurred to me when they first brought Julian Jerome on. Hope you all enjoy this little one shot.**

* * *

**Sweet Child of Mine**

Julian Jerome kept his expression blank so he didn't give anything that he felt in that moment away. He felt anger, indignant along with a few 'what the hell' moments, but he managed to fake an expression of longing and joy as he looked at Sam McCall. He tried not to snap at Alexis, who had introduced Sam of people as his daughter. When Alexis had given him her suspicions, he pretended to be surprise though he already knew. Did the woman honestly think that he didn't keep an eye on his liaisons in order to make sure something like a child didn't fall through the cracks? He grew up in the mob for heaven's sake. Long lost children were a mobsters worst nightmare. _Especially if you are Sonny Corinthos, _he thought cheekily. _Does the man even know that such things as condoms exist?_

Despite what most would come to think, taking down Sonny wasn't about territory or about Julian's late father. It was more personal than that. But that wasn't the priority at this point in time, he thought letting his eyes settle on Sam McCall. He knew all about Samantha McCall and sordid past and that she even had the gall to pretend to be his and Alexis's daughter (did the woman not even bother with DNA testing?) made him angry in ways that he had not thought himself capable of. After everything she had done, he would make sure his revenge on her was ten times more painful than he had originally plotted. Sam thought herself clever, and smart, but she hadn't even the slightest clue what kind of land mine she had just stepped onto.

Julian Jerome knew exactly who his daughter was. He had known since the second that she was born. He had her snatched from Helena's bodyguard who was going to drown her, and saved her. He knew exactly who his daughter was, and it most certainly wasn't Samantha McCall. As soon as Sam and Alexis left after pleading Danny's case to him, he picked up his cellphone and dialed in a number he hadn't used in a while. He placed the phone to his ear, and waited patiently until he heard the voice mail message. "Hey, peanut," Julian said, softly. "It's dad. I'm in town…for business, and I was just wondering if you could tell me why Alexis believes that con artist Sam McCall is her daughter? And why you haven't said anything about it? Want to tell me what you are exactly playing at? Please, call me when you get this. Love you, bye."

He shut the phone, and stood there for a long moment, his mind making adjustments in his plan. He flipped the phone back open and called another number. "It's me. We need to move up our plans. Wake them up. It's time that they were brought home. It's time my baby girl gets her miracle."

* * *

Ava Jerome stood beside her parked car for several seconds staring out at the deceptively innocent road. The longer she stared at it, the more the feelings of guilt rose inside of her. "We should have been here, Julian," she hissed out, underneath her breath. "And not just playing in the shadows."

Despite the torrent relationship between her brother and his daughter, Ava was quite close to her niece. They had so many similar interest, and her niece had confided everything to her. The last few years her niece's life had been torn apart, and while she wasn't completely blameless in it, she had been treated more than a little unfairly. Port Charles was a town full of hypocrites. People who stuck there nose in the air and pretended their shit did not stink, and those people had trampled all over her niece's spirit and sent her down into a deep dark place. Well, that was about to change. Ava tore her eyes away from the road, and made her way up the porch. She stood in front of the green door, and knocked.

She heard a muffled voice from the other side, and the sound of several toys being tossed into a hamper before the toy was pulled open. Ava stood there face to with her niece, and felt her heart break. Her niece looked ever the same, as if time had stood still for her, but there was a haunted look in those cerulean eyes that brought tears to Ava's eyes. Ava drew in a deep breath, and asked doing the best to use her usually haughty tone, "Well, dear, are you going to invite me in?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, Ava?" Her niece asked, harshly.

Ava had expected nothing less. In her niece's eyes, they had abandoned her in her time of need never knowing that they had been there in the shadows, in silent support when it was too dangerous to expose themselves. She tried to smile, to pretend everything was okay. "Now, now, Elizabeth, is that anyway to treat your aunt?" Ava asked, tilt of her head.

Elizabeth Webber arched a dry eyebrow, and her hand was on the door as if she half wanted to slam it Ava's face.

* * *

In a villa in Italy, a man slept. He had been asleep for a long time. Literally, only a little over a year. But emotionally…emotionally he had been dead since he left her and their boys. He heard a noise of door, just faintly on the edge of his consciousness. "It's time to wake up, Jason," a familiar voice urged him to get up. One he never thought he'd ever here again. "Elizabeth is waiting for you and Jake to return, and the hour is getting late."

Jason managed to peel his eyes open at the name of the woman he loved more than life itself and his son. He blinked for the archways all around him let the natural sunlight in and it look his eyes several moment to adjust. Once they did, he blinked hard. Half of him expected this to be some kind of dream, the other half thought it was some kind of nightmare. "You…" Jason croaked out.

Francis just smirked in reply.

* * *

**END OF STORY! Sadly, this is just a oneshot and while part of me would long to turn this into a longer story, I have not the time or the skill to. I have three other long stories I need to get finish before I even consider posting another, so I apologize if any of you would like this to be a long fic. If there is anyone who would want to take this and make into a long fic, PM me and we'll sort out details. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! :D**


End file.
